


One Moment in Time

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Battle of Hogwarts, Consensual Kink, F/M, First Time, Fred Weasley Dies, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hogwarts Library, Mentioned Lucius Malfoy, Mentioned Severus Snape, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Porn With Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Being an Idiot, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter), Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tall Draco Malfoy, Tol!Smol, petitie hermione, tol/smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Uncertain as to what her life held now that Voldemort was gone, Hermione heads up to her favourite place at Hogwarts. However, she's not the only one to seek sanctuary within the walls of the library. Can a moment of curiosity bring them clarity, or are they destined to be ill-fated for the rest of time?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211
Collections: Dramione Height Difference  2020





	One Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Created for the Dramione Height Difference 2020 flash fiction fest. Many thanks to my beta who has been an angel during this process, who shall remain nameless until the reveals. All ideas were my own with a little inspiration from Musyc over at the Department of FanFiction Discord Server.

Hermione hesitated as she watched the Weasley family crumble at the sight of Fred's still body. He would have looked almost as though he was asleep if it weren’t for George's heartbreaking screams as he clutched his twin-brother close to his chest. 

Looking around her, Hermione felt like an awkward bystander in all these sorrowful moments. Her feet seemed to have started moving of her own accord until she suddenly found herself standing outside the library. Hermione's hand automatically hovered over the handle before she pushed it open and walked into what used to be her sanctuary. 

The shelves were lying in all directions and the books they used to hold lay scattered all over the wooden floor. Hermione looked around her with a feeling of utter sadness. Even her safest haven had been tainted by Voldemort’s darkness. 

A soft light coming from the other end of the library, near what used to be the Restricted Section, caught her attention. A fresh batch of adrenaline coursed through her veins and she gripped her wand tight, ready to defend herself if necessary. 

What she didn't expect to see was Draco Malfoy sitting in a heap on the floor, his head in his hands as his body shuddered with silent emotion. His head snapped up, an angry twisted snarl plastered on his face. 

His eyes scanned the library to spot the source of the sound. Eyes finally resting on Hermione, who had accidentally knocked a book on Household Charms for the Modern Witch onto the floor.

"I can't get any bloody peace in this godforsaken place without one of your lot popping up in my face!" He growled gnashing his teeth in anger as he watched a small blush appear on her cheeks.

"It seems silly, doesn't it?” Hermione said keeping her tone light, too exhausted to get into yet another fight. “That we should come across each other again,"

"Well, you can piss off back to Scarhead and the Weasel," He sneered, looking at her viciously.

"I...I don't think I'm needed anymore," Hermione confessed in a quiet tone as she momentarily got lost in memories of years past.

Draco studied her for a moment before he got to his feet and approached her. His silver eyes flicked over her mouth and up to meet her eyes which, were looking at him with the most adorable expression of a centaur caught in bright wand light. It stirred something deep inside of him...something he couldn't quite explain and suddenly he had closed the distance between them and he was kissing her.

Hermione stilled in shock as their lips touched. Draco's mouth twisted into a grimace as he put every negative emotion he could muster into the kiss. He licked and nipped at her lips and jaw not giving a fuck that she wasn't reacting. Draco stepped back and swiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at her in pure disgust. Hermione raised a shaky hand to her mouth, her fingertips tracing over her lips. Her brown eyes were averted, focused on the tree knots on the wooden floor, too frightened to meet his ice-cold gaze.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Draco demanded loudly as he studied her as though waiting to be burnt at the stake. “You were always so eager to talk in class.”

Hermione cleared her throat before bending to pick up an armful of books. She stacked them carefully before standing on top. Now able to properly look him in the eyes she smiled.

"I've always wondered what that would be like," Hermione admitted looking up at him with sad and haunted eyes. "Can we try that again?"

Draco gave her a shaky nod and took a step forward. Despite her tower of books Draco still had to drop his head slightly as this time Hermione kissed him gently. A fire burned in his loins as she slowly explored his mouth with her tongue. 

Hermione was entranced by the taste of him, like spearmint toothpaste. Lost in the sensations fluttering in her stomach Hermione failed to notice that her makeshift platform had become unsteady until she felt Draco's strong arms tightly wrapping themselves around her minuscule waist, catching her before she could fall. 

He was pleasantly surprised to find that Hermione was as light as a feather and wasn't causing any additional strain to his already overworked muscles. 

Stepping over the makeshift stool Draco cleared a nearby desk making Hermione gasp at the casual way several books were sent clattering to the floor. Smirking, he picked her up effortlessly once again and placed her onto it. Hermione gasped as his smooth unblemished hands began exploring her curves. Draco finally tore his mouth off her hers, his forehead resting against her own, both of them panting softly as he searched deeply into her eyes.

“Please,” Hermione pleaded, feeling light-headed as she looked up at him through heavy lashes. 

Draco panted heavily as a thousand thoughts flashed before his eyes. Hermione licked her lips, not being able to hold back a smile when she saw Draco’s eyes move downwards to look at them. She raised her hands and pushed his dust-covered jacket off his shoulders, onto the floor. He observed her silently, his eyes wide and calculating as he tried to process the emotions that were currently coursing through his body. 

Hermione’s fingers trailed experimentally up his firm chest, toned from years of playing Quidditch. Taking the Slytherin route with a dash of Gryffindor courage, Hermione’s small fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. When she got to the fourth one, Draco abruptly pushed her hands away and took a large step back from the desk.

“Stop!” He exclaimed fear filling his voice as his eyes turned a dangerously dark stormy grey.

“I’m...I’m sorry...I thought…” Hermione stuttered as she felt her cheeks burn scarlet with embarrassment.”I am so stupid!” She looked around her and slowly edged herself off the desk, only to be shoved roughly back onto it. Hermione squeaked in surprise as his strong hands pinned her wrists down onto the wooden surface. Hermione wriggled until she was free from his grasp and looked up at him in confusion, hurt radiating in her eyes.

“I don’t want you to see them. No-one has seen except...except for Snape,” Draco said squeezing his eyes shut as he forced the words out. 

Hermione visibly relaxed as she understood the reason behind his hesitation. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to touch him. It was because he was ashamed of the patchwork of scars that crisscrossed across his entire chest as a result of his duel with Harry last year.

“Malfoy… Uhm, Draco,” Hermione said as she tested the sound of his name on her tongue, “You were there when Bellatrix gave me this,” she shoved the sleeve of her jumper up and angled her forearm towards him to show him her ‘Mudblood’ scar. “Don’t be afraid of your scars. Own them!”

Draco looked down at her as though he was only now truly seeing her for the first time. His eyes burned with pure lust as he kissed her purposefully before his mouth trailed open-mouthed kisses down to her collarbone and his tongue darted across the exposed skin. She couldn’t help but let a loud moan escape her throat as she arched her back into his touch. 

Hermione looked up at him, a small frown appearing between her eyebrows. Chewing on her bottom lip as a sudden overpowering need to touch him shot up her spine. Hermione darted forward and ripped Draco’s shirt from his body. Taking that as his cue, he grabbed her jumper in both hands and pulled it up over her head sending her mass of honey-coloured curls in all possible directions. 

Hermione swallowed softly as she watched Draco take in the sight of her now exposed breasts, his eyes turning from soft grey to burning silver. Hermione sat up her eyes never leaving his as she started tracing her fingers lightly over his now exposed scars. She saw his breath hitch in his throat as she moved closer to run her tongue over the one closest to her. Hermione continued to lick and kiss at each hairline scar within her reach as she slipped from the desk onto her knees. Hermione let out a small yelp as she scraped her left knee on a small piece of rubble. 

“Fucking hell,” Draco groaned as he looked down at her, his mercury eyes meeting her amber ones. Hermione’s eyes flicked to his belt, as she slowly pulled it free from his simple dress slacks before popping the buttons. Draco’s hands fisted at his sides as his trousers puddled around his ankles followed swiftly by his boxers. 

Hermione gave a small squeak when she was greeted by Draco’s long, thick cock that had sprung up to lay against his taut abdomen. Draco chuckled darkly, amused by her reaction. Hermione sat back on her heels, head tilted to the side as she studied him closely. Draco watched her patiently.

“It’s not going to bite you, Granger,” Draco drawled his signature smirk on his lips. 

“I know. I’ve just...I’ve never…” Hermione admitted softly as she brushed her hair away from her face in frustration.

Draco’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline as his cock twitched in response. “Ever? What about the Durmstrang bloke you went to the Yule Ball with? What’s his name, Krum? And what about the Weasel, or Potter?” Draco asked looking down at her to make sure he had heard her correctly. 

Hermione laughed in response and shook her head. “Harry is like a brother to me and, Ron...Ron wouldn’t notice me if I pranced around naked singing ‘I’m a little teapot’” She informed him as she licked her lips. Her eyes flicked back down to his cock when she noticed that he appeared to have grown even larger.

“Why would you sing about being a teapot?” Draco asked slightly confused, as he frowned down at her, incredibly baffled by her statement.

“It...It doesn’t matter,” Hermione muttered as she finally gathered up the courage to reach out one hand and wrap her small fingers around his firm length. She was surprised by how hot, hard and velvety smooth he felt and even more so when she realised her fingers didn't meet. Hermione jumped when she felt him twitch in her hand.

“Granger…” Draco growled softly as her hot breath ghosted over the swollen head of his cock before she gave him a small tentative lick. 

Hermione was astonished to discover that he tasted clean with the tiniest hint of salt. She spied a long thick vein running along the length of his cock and felt a burning need to suck and lick her way down it and back up again, before her soft yet slightly chapped lips opened and she slowly slid the head of his cock into the hot, wet heat of her mouth. Draco hissed in pleasure wrapping his long fingers in her hair, holding her close when he felt her try to pull herself off him. 

Realising that Draco’s hiss wasn’t a result of him being in pain, Hermione went back to taking him into her mouth slowly, pulling back now and then to swirl her tongue in intricate circles. Hermione moaned softly when she felt him twitch in her mouth urging her to take him deeper. It was a little more difficult than Hermione thought it to be however, the gasps and moans he was making were all the encouragement she needed. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, Hermione forced her jaw to relax. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin’s sake, and she wasn’t going to let a blowjob to defeat her.

“Fucking, shitting, hell!” Draco groaned loudly as his eyes were unable to look away from where she was currently sucking on him as though he were her favourite sugar quill. Hermione looked up into his face and smiled around his cock, her pupils blown wide with arousal. She released him with a loud pop before dipping her head to lick down his cock only to gently take one of his balls into her mouth, and then the other.

“Fuck! Granger!” Draco moaned loudly “Are you sure this is your first time?” His head fell backwards and his eyes screwed shut as he panted heavily through his nose in an attempt not to come just yet. Reaching down, Draco tugged on her hair gently to get her attention, pulling her off him. Hermione looked up at him in confusion. She was doing a good job, wasn’t she? 

“Your turn,” Draco spoke in a husky tone, as he helped her to her feet before marvelling again at how effortless it was to pick her up and place her back onto the desk.

Licking her lips in nervous excitement Hermione watched him unbutton her jeans and slide them down her toned legs, her knickers following swiftly. She gasped softly when a cool breeze wafted over her sex as he gently pushed her knees apart. 

Draco swallowed roughly as he took in the sight of her pretty pink sex, glossy and shining with need for him. It had been a long time since Draco had found himself with such a willing witch, and for it to be swot extraordinaire Hermione Granger was mind-blowing. Draco’s hands stroked down her inner thighs inching closer and closer to the sticky wet heat he could feel radiating from her core. 

Crouching down a lot more gracefully than Hermione, Draco examined her further, smirking when he heard Hermione let out a small whimper of excitement, her hips tilting to subconsciously move her closer, begging him to devour her. Reaching out, Draco slowly stroked a long finger down her slick folds marvelling at the wetness that coated it before taking the digit into his mouth. 

“Oh, sweet Merlin,” Hermione moaned from where she had propped herself up on her elbows so she could observe his actions. She’d expected him to touch her but she hadn’t expected him to touch her like that.

He moaned around the slick digit, savouring the taste of her on his lips and tongue as he sucked it clean. The look of sheer bliss on Draco’s face as he tasted her was enough to give Hermione time to truly drink in his features for the first time.

Gone was the sharp pointiness of his youth. Instead, his jaw was smooth yet sharp, and his cheekbones had that aristocratic air to them that oddly reminded her of Sirius. His nose was straight and masculine, and his mouth was soft, firm and oh so sinful. It was his eyes that Hermione realised were her undoing. Whilst the rest of him spoke of cold detachment, his molten-silver eyes were the most beautiful and expressive orbs she had ever seen. 

“I’m going to taste you properly now,” Draco stated as he came back to himself and looked up at her. Hermione gave him a small nod of understanding not trusting her voice. 

Draco groaned as he pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh. He paused momentarily as he basked in the indulgent feel of her skin. Surely it would be okay, just this one time? After years of trying to be the perfect son, Draco allowed himself to be truly selfish for the first time in what felt like forever. 

Draco stroked her silky smooth skin that smelled faintly of vanilla. This wasn’t good, Hermione mused to herself. If she wasn’t careful, she was about to become hooked on the Slytherin Prince. Hermione felt his lips trail higher and higher up her inner thigh, as his breath ghosted over her cunt making her shiver and moan softly. 

Her moans increased in volume when she felt his wicked tongue firmly against her wet centre, swiping upwards before his lips wrapped around her swollen clit. Hermione’s hips shot upwards off the desk in an attempt to get him even closer to her core as she sobbed incoherently, her head thrashing from side to side.

“Oh Merlin, Draco! Please...more…” Hermione moaned loudly, biting her lip hard as he continued to suckle the sensitive bundle of nerves before his middle finger slowly slid inside her wet sex. Hermione winced as he breached the thin membrane of her hymen and her eyes went wide in panic when she felt him withdraw. Had he changed his mind? Regaining some of her composure Hermione felt Draco stand before he hovered over her, his eyes roaming her face for the barest hint of fear or repulsion. She gave him a small smile in return as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

“Are you sure?” He asked seeking clarification as he wrapped his hand around his erection, guiding it to her entrance. 

Hermione mewled in response and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. 

“I need you to say it” Draco insisted as he pressed hot open-mouthed kisses across the swell of her breasts down towards her navel.

“I’m sure. Please, Draco…I need...I need you inside” Hermione pleaded in a trembling voice. Her entire body felt like a tightly wound drum, and she ached, like she had never, ached before. 

Suddenly, Draco’s mouth was on hers as she felt him press the head of his cock against her entrance and thrust inside of her sharply. Hermione’s eyes flew open as he swallowed her minute cry of pain. The instant he felt her body relax, he withdrew slightly and began to set a tender pace of slow, deliberate thrusts. Overwhelmed, Hermione dug her nails into his strong shoulders as her body thrummed with a heady mixture of pleasure and pain.

She felt Draco’s arm move and slide under her shoulders gently pushing her up until she sat upright on the edge of the desk with her breasts pressing into his toned chest. Embraced like this, Hermione was in awe that they seemed to fit like two pieces of the same puzzle even with his face buried in her neck, mumbling her name over and over like a prayer. Hermione panted as she felt him thrust deeper into her, making her body tremble as he hooked her legs in the crook of his elbows.

“Draco...Dra-” Hermione cried loudly before the tight ball of heat that had been building in the pit of her stomach burst, and she shook and trembled uncontrollably, an intense scream of pleasure tearing from her throat. 

Draco bit down lightly on her shoulder with lust-filled eyes as he tried to regain control of himself. The feel of her bucking against him and her inner walls fluttering around his cock almost had him coming right after her. Whilst still buried deep inside her, Draco picked her up with ease and clutched Hermione closely to him, loving the way her body moulded into his own as though she belonged there in his arms. He pivoted them and walked around the desk, her arse nestled in his hands before sitting down carefully onto the only good chair left in the library. 

Hermione looked confused at him, not sure what his next move was going to be.

“You’ll like it this way. I promise,” Draco stated as he traced her lips with the pad of his thumb. Hermione frowned up at him in disbelief, not understanding how this position would be any better than the one before.

“In this position, you have the control,” Draco explained softly as his hands roamed over her body and landed on her hips before he guided her into a new rhythm. It took her a moment to get used to the rise and fall, and pretty soon Draco was thrusting up to meet her.

“Fuck! Granger...keep going...that’s it...just like...that,” He groaned, head thrown back as his fingers dug into her hips.

“Draco, I think it’s happening again…” Hermione shrieked as her body began to convulse one again, her head fell back and her mouth opened in a silent scream, as her orgasm crashed through her body. 

Draco pulled her tight to him, as this time he met her orgasm with his own. A roar of utter pleasure tearing from his throat. Holding her steady above him, his cock twitched and pulsed inside of her. Draco noticed Hermione’s head shoot up suddenly, and he looked down onto her face. Her eyes were wide with fear, her nails digging sharply into the skin of his shoulders.

“Granger? What’s wrong?” He asked, attempting to get her attention.

“Ssh!” Hermione whispered as she looked around for her wand. She saw it was sticking out from underneath a copy of Advanced Transfiguration. Draco gripped her thighs to stop her for leaving as he strained to hear what she had heard.

The rhythmic click-clack of heels on polished wood followed by the exotic scent he only ever associated with his mother flooded his sinuses. Hermione saw fear flash across his face and then she was promptly launched off his lap. As one, they rushed around the rubble and quickly started pulling on their discarded clothes. 

Hermione pocketed her wand and was about to leave when Draco grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close once more and kissed her passionately, not caring that he had to dip his head to do so. Hermione blinked up at him in pleasant surprise, a smile tugging at her lips. Reaching up, she tidied Draco’s platinum hair before taking a step back. 

“I’ll be seeing you around...Hermione,” Draco said with a true smile before he sauntered away, hands in the pockets of his slacks, whistling softly.

Hermione sat back on the chair they’d just vacated and straight ahead of her with unfocused eyes wondering if this had all been a dream, and that she'd wake up again tomorrow back in the tent. Fiddling with her wand as reality set in, she blinked, raised her hand and cast a silent “reparo”. She watched as the majesty of magic slowly returned the library to its former glory. 

On her return to the Great Hall, she saw Draco sitting silently with his parents, his mother's hand in his own protectively. His eyes flicked over to meet hers discreetly. 

Hermione nodded at him before she walked over to where Ron was sitting staring morosely into space. Hermione laced their fingers together and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Letting out a tired sigh, she frowned when instead of embracing her like she thought he would, he disconnected their fingers and walked to the other side of the Great Hall. 

Trying not to cry, Hermione failed to notice the shadow that fell across her until Narcissa Malfoy stood directly in front of her. Hermione looked up anxiously when the blonde witch smiled down at her.

"I hope you don't think me intruding, however, I happened to notice the interaction just now between you and the Weasley boy," Narcissa said evenly as she sat herself down next to Hermione tutting at a speck of blood on the hem of her robes. 

"Not at all, Mrs Malfoy. What can I do for you?" Hermione asked politely as she looked over at Draco who was sitting ramrod straight, his shoulders tense. 

"I'm here to offer you a proposition. Lucius and I discussed it whilst you and my son were...what is the word kids use these days? Oh, yes, snagging," Narcissa stated honestly with a small smirk on her lips as Hermione’s cheeks blushed scarlet in embarrassment. Before Hermione could come up with a defence, Narcissa raised her hand to stop her.

"We might be old fashioned but, Draco has been smitten with you since he was thirteen years old. As a concession, and out of love for our dragon, I would like to invite you to tea some time. Learning what it is to be Lady of the Manor, and hopefully our future daughter-in-law," Narcissa proposed looking at Hermione with hope-filled eyes, hands clasped together as though the curly-haired witch had already said yes. 

Hermione looked at her aghast feeling utterly speechless. She looked around her as she fiddled with the fraying sleeve of her jumper.

"Mrs Malfoy, I'm incredibly flattered but I won't be a pawn in another person's game. I also, and please don't take this the wrong way, would rather eat flobberworms than step back into your home. The memories are too fresh...too painful," Hermione replied with sincerity, turning to face her.

"But we won't be going back to Wiltshire. We're going to the summer estate in France," Narcissa stated as though that fixed everything. 

"And how does Draco feel about this?" Hermione asked mulling over Narcissa's words in her mind.

"Why would he mind? He doesn't stop talking about you. You must come. I can't wait to show you Versailles," Narcissa insisted enthusiastically, her grey eyes shining brightly despite all the horror she’d witnessed. Hermione smiled softly before giving a small nod.

"Tea would be lovely," Hermione agreed, wondering what she had just got herself into. 

Hermione stilled as Narcissa embraced her warmly making Hermione realise just how much she missed her mother. Her tears started once more as she allowed Narcissa to comfort her.


End file.
